bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
~Starparu411~
"Get out of my room before I throw this down the stairs and ONTO YOUR FACE !!!"-Starparu ~Starparu, Star, Starparu411, IronMan, and other names using the word Star and some random Armor, is a Member of BZPChat and BZPower. He is known by many for being a total noob, who also overreacts to anything, and is a notorious RPer, usualy involving him fighting someone (Mesonak Usually). He is considered Var's total opposite, and His friends include, MT, GJ, Dariux, Makuta of Comedy, Destrix(Blackout in disguise), Varderan, Mesonak, and Kini Hawkeye. He recently has shown a change in behavior, and has finally stopped acting so Noobish. Early History Star joined BZPower after roughly 4 years of lurking the forums. The first few months on BZP were rather rough on Star, then known as nuparu411. He was the epitome of a Noob, posting smilies every other word, writing with little to no punctuation, and overreacting to everything anyone said to him. This caused him to have few friends. Most of his time was spent reading the S&T forum, and posting terrible MoC's, until the fatefull day, when he found the card fad Topic. The Card Fad Star found the card fad after a normal day of surfing the BZPower forums. The fad was a scavenger hunt across BIONIClE websites for cards, and there would be two teams who would race to get them all first. Seeing an oportunity to make some friends, and get BZP noteriety, the then Nuparu411 changed his name to Starparu411, a combination of his old name and Starscream, as the teams Dubbed themselves the Deceptired's and Autoblue's. Among those who he met, were Varderan, Dariux, Toa Blackout, and Makuta of Comedy. Following the groups formation, he started the original Deceptired/Red Team home base in his Blog. When this was discovered by the Blue team, Varderan created a official Red team base off of BZPower, and Star distributed the link among the team. It was here that Star Discovered Xat via a small chatbox on the webpafe. After a few weeks into the fad, the Team leader, Tahutron, dissapeared, and second in command Varderan left for vacation, but not without saying that the base was discovered. It was then that everything fell apart. Most members panicked and left the website and the chat, and Star stayed on the Xat chat and tried to take control, seeing yet another opportunity at sucess. However, his egotistical attidude caused many members to leave the fad entirely. Out of the 14 original members, only 6 remained (Star, MoC, Blackout,Dar(Chat only, not a member of the fad), Var, Sideswipe). Eventually Var Returned, and after taking in that all the members quit, he revealed that the base was never discovered, sparking a power struggle, where the 6 members voted between Var/Dar, MoC, or Star as the canditates. They each split up into factions, with Var staying on the original chat, and Star, Dar and MoC making separate chats. Eventually, the power struggle ended and all 6 decided to stay on MoC's chat and occasionally Star's. However, the Red teams problems had only just begun, as the MiB arrived, bringing nothing but trouble. The MiB and the BZPower crash One day, while on MoC's chat with the remaining Red's, Star was looking on BZP, and discovered something...strange. A prominent member was banned, for no apparent reason. Star investigated and discovered a screenshot of the MiB, a hacking group, stating that they were going to ban prominent BZPer's for 3 days, then deactivate BZPower forever. Fearing the worst, Star ran to the Chat, warned the members, and invited some of his friends to the chat. Only MV believed him. Eventually, the MiB did cause BZPower to deactivate, and the 7 chat members were cut off from BZP, and the fad. The 7 members decided to stick their heads where they should'nt, and under MoC's suggestion began to track the MiB. But before this began, Star looked to solidify his position, and formed the Red's into the Toa Rojos, created a chat group for them, and promoted Var to co-leader. They then began searching for the MiB, with MoC leading the charge. Durring this time, The Rojos had their best time since their formation. With no BZPower, not having knowledge of BZPC (save MoC, who had not yet revealed it), and only having the 7 of them, allowed them to just have stupid fun for days.Eventually they found the MiB chat, after weeks of leads and web surfing . She linked their chat, but not before posting the link to BZPC on Rojos, a decision which would affect the lives of many members in the following years. Eventually, members from both chats joined forces, and forced the MiB off their own chat ( by acting so noobish). The Rojos members then began life on BZPC. The BZPC Time, and The Var/Star War Star went onto the BZPC with the rest of his Rojos team, and while Var, Dar, and MoC preferred being on BZPC with other members of the at the time down BZPower, Star wanted to keep his small group, as he finally had a group of friends. He went on BZPC infrequently, preferring to stay on Rojo's with MV, Blackout and occasionally the other members. Eventually, Star finally joined full time the BZPC, after his "team" fell apart due to lack of interest. It was here, that Star met some of his later friends, Eljay, Mesonak, Tenebrae Invictus, MT, Kini Hawkeye and surprisingly later on, Venom. He was not easily accepted, as he was a huge noob, and never shutting up on the chatroom, often acting like he used to on BZP, and sometimes durring his time with the Rojos. Durring this time, Var came up with the Idea to make iBZP, a bionicle podcast. Star joined as co-host, but caused numerous issues, it was not to last long. Due to his (at the time) rude behavior and childish acts towards the members, he began arguing repeatedly with Var. He then lied to his Mother, saying that the other members insulted him. It was through these actions that Star's fragile friendship with Var fell apart . Star discovered that Var had been offered Money for his BBC winning Moc, and despite being asked to keep it private, he revealed it to the whole chat. Var considered this a betrayal and kicked Star off of Rojos. Enraged, Star over-reacted, banned Var from Rojos, and followed him to BZPC to continue the fight. Var left BZPC and kept making chat rooms to stay away from Star, and he even made a "Team" called the Toa Akroz. However, MV kept linking him to all of Var's chats and he followed him to each one, continuing the fight. They then met on Skype, where they had one of the fiercest, swear-word laden fights in BZPC history. After Var showed the screenshot to the chat, everyone, save for MV, lost their respect for Star, and ignored him. In response to Star still being online, Var left Xat and BZPC. Star stayed off BZPC alot to avoid ridicule, and stayed on his private chat alot with MV. One day, Star was on his chat, when MV signed on. He posted innapropriate videos, which he opened, right when his Mom walked in. Needless to say, he was banned from the internet, and most believed it was the end of Star. But he soon would return. 1st Return, appologizing to Var, and his first Step towards Maturity After a few months, Star was unbanned by his Mother, and returned to a BZPC where few remembered his misdeeds. After a few days of ignoring Var, he sent a long appology PM to him on BZPower, where he begged for forgiveness for his failures, and offered to help him make a Bionicle website, just incase BZPower ever crashed again. His appology was accepted, and he became a full-time BZPC member, and stopped making so many Enemies. During this time, he went through such events, as The day of replicas, Destrix arrival (Who was blackout in disguise, who in order to prove his bionicle prowess, sucessfully answered Mesonak's questions, and slammed Star, repeatedly), and the Fall of BZPC, and Star was a somewhat active participant in BZPC life. He had formed a friendship with Kini Hawkeye, and was upset when Venom banned him. He was there when Tenebrae Invictus and the other culprits prepared the prank. He was also present when BZPC was shut down forever. In response to his part in the Prank, he was Allowed onto BZPC2 and because he actually didn't do anything, he was also one of the few allowed on to Venoms private chats. BZPC2, and the second leave Star stayed on BZPC2, finally making new friends , learining how to sprite, and just acting like a normal member. However, in 2010, Bionicle ended, and Star lost interest in most of his normal internet activites. Star felt he needed a long leave of absence from BZPC and BZP to focus on other things. and just stopped going on. Most assumed he "left forever". Return Star, roughly a year later, returned, to discover all the chatrooms deserted, and contacted Mesonak to find out where everyone went. He found out about some events he missed, and that everyone migrated to skype a few months after he left. He was invited to the Skype chatroom, where he resides now, acting more mature than ever before, and really enjoying having so many great friends, and realizing the error of his previous ways. The BZPC Reborn Star was away from the Skype chat for a while to finish up the school year and returned on the last week of July, 2012. He then started talking with Lehvorak for the entire day, which was the longest convo in months. In their conversation, they decided to ask people to go back to TheBZPC and revive it. Eventually everyone noticed life in the chat, and after Var linked the chat and Venom put in in the Skype convo title, everyone started going back to TheBZPC. The revival is currently ongoing, and more members are returning by the day. HBZPC BZPCR ended up being a complete failure, due to lack of desire to return to xat, and QQQQ constantly inviting random internet people onto the chat. As BZPC on Skype had declined rapidly since his return in July 2012, with numerous members ceasing to post, and eventually leaving the Chat, Star took charge once again. He created a HBZP, the Halo Players Chatroom, as he recently got an 360 and Halo 4, as a place to set up matches and talk with those still remaining who play. It has since evolved into a very well rounded chatroom to talk about anything that members are interested in, and is relatively devoid of conflict. The few active BZPC members reside there. The BZPC Revival Star was on Skype when Venom and Var posted the link to TheBZPC, saying they were reviving. He joined in, doubting its success, but has thus far been proven wrong. He currently resided there and on HBZPS, now the BZPS Video Game Chat on skype. Trivia -Star, despite his early Noobishness, has never been banned from any of the BZPC chat. Getting kicked...different story -Star once lead a "Toa Team" which consited of Varderan, Dariux, MoC, Destrix, MV, Mesonak(who will deny this), MV, Voiced Otter and MT (Zehvor Spy). The team is disbanned, permanetly -Star, Eljay, and MT together got rid of the Aho-Worshippers. The plan was formulated by Star. -Despite everything stupid he used to do, Star was always allowed onto Ven's private chats, and was one of the lucky members to be allowed back on BZPC when Ven oppened it as a private chat -If Star is on, DO NOT START A RPG. It will NEVER end. -Durring the Star/Var war, he was labeled the "Jed of the Red team", except "He never kisses up". -Star has (had) the label Peruvian Muffin. -He is totally clueless about everything that everyone does (TF2,Portal, Modern Marfare, Xbox, the internet, Life). (No longer applicable :P) -He does not play war/killing Video games. (does now, Halo FTW) -He HATES MT's cat Chubby Huggs and will go nuts if it comes online. - He has never been around for any of Jedibot's banned saga's and has only met Jed once or twice. -Eljay for some reason,(apparently horror stories of the "old star"), can't stand Star, despite him never having actually done anything to him. Star's BZPC/BZPS friends *Mesonak *Eljay *Varderan *Blackout *Makuta of Comedy *MT *MV *Voicedwalnut *Dariux *Venom *Kini Hawkeye *Tenebrae Invictus *Maphrox *Lehvorak *The QQQQ *Kothra *Arby Notable Quotes and screens "Wow, just wow"- Star's most common catch-phrase "kk"- Star's way of saying "okay" *"meso, dun tell him." -Star reacting to Mesonak screening him with Venom's Special avatar that he stole. *"MoC is Sexy" -Meso, making a fake screen of Star saying something he never said "Wai God Wai" "Ohcool" "MESO (FLUFFY PANDA)" " Get out of my room before I throw this down the stairs and ONTO YOUR FACE!!!" -Star yelling at his cousin who was disturbing him on iBZP And the un-postable Var vs Star fight (it's on Var's Majhost) Category:Members